Before the previous stop there were 61 people riding on a train. 53 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Answer: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $61 - 53$ people on the train. $61 - 53 = 8$ people are on the train.